This invention related to a golf-cart upper support frame, particularly to one possible to support various specifications and shapes of club bags stably enough not to let club bags move around therein.
A common known conventional golf-cart upper support frame 2 has a structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes mainly a concave surface 20 and a band 21 respectively bound at two sides of the concave surface 20. There is a proper distance d (60 mm or so) between the concave surface 20 and an elongate tube 10 of a golf cart 1, letting the heads of golf clubs in a club bag 3 not collide with the elongate tube 10 when the club bag 3 rests on the upper support frame 2, as shown in FIG. 3. However, the concave surface 20 of the known conventional golf-cart upper support frame has a definite shape and size so the size of a club bag possible to be received by the concave surface is limited, so club bags of comparative larger or smaller size, non-circular, or club bags 3A supported by a tripod are difficult to be supported stably by the concave surface 20. Above all, the club bag supported by a tripod is the least suitable for the concave surface 20, as the rod 30A of the tripod have to contact the concave surface 20 and bound by the two bands 21 on the club bag 3A to cause the elongate tube 30A of the club bag 3A pressed. Then the club bag 3A contacts the concave surface with only points, resulting in inferior effect of stabilization of the club bag 3A. In addition, the rod 30A of the tripod may be pressed to break.
Another known conventional golf-cart upper support frame 4 shown in FIG. 6 includes two side wings 41 pivotally connected to a concave surface 40 and adjustable in their angle so that the concave surface together with the two adjustable wings 41 may receive club bags of various sizes, but can not support specially shaped club bags. Moreover, the two adjustable wings 41 are not able to be stabilized after adjusted in their angles, so the club bag may still vibrate when the golf cart moves on non-flat rough ground.